Smile, it confuses people
by helltenshi
Summary: MaxOliver! max has been having a bad month first his parents devorce then rick dumpes him and now he's lost. now he's found someone to love will he screw everything up or finaly find happyness? some kairay
1. lost

Hay people!

I get first **EVER** Oliver/max fic! I can't believe no one has done this paring before! I think they'd be so good together

Anyway this started off as a one shot but then I got carried away so it might be 3 or 4 chapters long.

And I know I need to update my other fics but I really can't be bothered:p

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was a hot sunny day as the G-rev sat in a restaurant in France. Tyson was as usual pigging out on anything he could lay his hands on

"Tyson if you eat any faster you'll brake the sound barrier" Ray said giving a I'm-not-with-him look

"Yeah, slow down your even making me feel sick" max said who was unfortunately sitting right next to Tyson.

"Sorry dude, hay are you gunna eat that?" Tyson said in-between mouthfuls of food

"Yes, why else would it be on my plate" max said as he poked Tyson's hand with a fork. Max sighed as he started playing with the food on his plate. He sighed again dropping his fork onto his plate loudly before standing up to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" kai asked over his cup of tea

"For a walk, I'll see you guys later" max said as he headed for the doors of the restaurant.

_Finally some peace! It's been so hectic recently I hardly get any time to myself. Shit I forgot my jacket, o well I'm not going back. _Max turned one corner after another his head hanging as he looked at the ground his arms wrapped around himself for warmth. _I hope the others won't worry_ max thought as he looked up _great, now I'm lost .I'm really having a bad month first Rick brakes up with me, then mom and dad said there getting divorced and now I'm lost in Paris. _Max looked up at one of the road signs he could see a picture of a tower and a arch with lots of arrows next to it and writing_ Why does everything have to be in French! O, a bakery……hmmmm, maybe someone will be able to tell me how to get back to the Eiffel tower _Max thought as he looked in the bakery window. He walked in and was suddenly hit by the sweet smell of freshly cooked bread.

He walked up to the counter and was greeted by an elderly woman in a green apron "bonjour monsieur, ce qui peut je vous obtenir"

Max gave the woman a blank look "err…….parley voo Franca?" max said very slowly, that being the only thing he could say in French and he didn't even know what it meant.

"Oui, du corse je. maintenant allez-vous me dire ce que vous voulez ou homme non jeune ?"

"What?" max said looking very puzzled, he ruffled his blond hair sighing _why France!_

"She asked if you where going to buy something or not" someone with a French accent said from behind max.

Turning around the American sighed with relief at the familiar green haired Frenchman standing in front of him smiling. Max grinned happily bouncing over to give his friend a hug.

"Monsieur Oliver, comment est-ce que je peux vous aider? The lady said causing max to pull away from Oliver.

"I'm so glad you're here, I can't understand a word she's saying!" Max said looking up at Oliver puzzled _awww he looks so cute!_ But _why is blushing? I wonder if it's because I hugged him. Hmm..._

"Max? What would you like?"

"Huh?" max said looking up at the green haired blader confused

Oliver giggled and pointed to the glass counter with all the baked food in it. "O….err…well I didn't actually want anything, I came in to ask for directions…I'm kinda lost"

Oliver giggled before turning to the lady behind the counter "pourrais j'avoir deux eclares de chocolat satisfais" Oliver said to the lady in French, and then he turned to look at max "do you like chocolate eclares?"

The blond nodded "yeah, there my favorite"

"Really, there my favorite as well" Oliver smiled as he took a white paper bag off the woman.

"Hay, you didn't have to get me anything?" max said blushing

"No, it's ok. I wanted to"

"O, ok" max said as they left the bakery

"Hay max, what are you doing in Praise anyway?" Oliver said as they started walking down the street together.

"I'm here with g-rev, I had some things on my mind so I went for a walk and ended up getting lost" max said blushing

The young unicorn giggled. "Max, votre si beau quand vous rougissez" he blurted out really fast "erm…come on I wanna show you something" he quickly grabbed Max's hand pulling him along at a fast pace.

"Hay, what the hell did you just say!" max said as his blush deepened because he was holding hands with the Frenchman. They turned a corner and walked strait threw some park gates. With Oliver still holding Max's hand he dragged him over a bench by Le Seine River. The sun was just starting to set making the water look like liquid gold as a light wind blew ripples along the water surface.

"Wow" max breathed as they sat down on the bench "it's so pretty"

"Yeah, I always come here when I need to think or be alone." Oliver handed the white bag with his sweet desert in to max "how long where you walking around before we bumped into each other?"

"Erm, I'm not really sure. A couple of hour's maybe" he said as he pulled the éclair out of the bag. Max broke it in two handing half of it to Oliver, there fingers gently brushing against each other making them both turn pink and look away.

A few minuets later and all evidence of the éclair had disappeared. The American leaned over near the French blader and brushed his fingers over Oliver's lips brushing away some cream, Oliver blushed at the contact and looked down to the floor shyly.

The wind had now picked up as the sun got lower on the horizon. Oliver saw max shiver and decided shuffle over so that there bodies where touching, he wrapped an arm around Max's shoulders pulling him into a warm embrace. Max buried his face into Oliver's chest hiding his blush and sliding his arms around his waist so he could get more comfortable.

The unicorn sighed in satisfaction as he gently kissed Max's blond hair _max seems really different to how I remember him, I guess he's grown up_ Oliver thought as he looked down at the young turtle"max, shouldn't you be getting back, won't your friends be worried?"

"Huh?" max lifted his head off Oliver's chest and sighed "yeah I guess I should be getting back"

"What hotel are you staying in?"

"Err….the one where the front doors are the shape of wings"

"O yes the Hôtel d'ange, come on I'll take you there" Oliver said as he took hold of Max's hand and pulled him up.

They both walked in silence for a few minutes before Oliver decided to break it "so is it true what I heard about Tyson and Daichi going out with each other?"

Max giggled and nodded "yeah, it's good for them but bad for the rest of us. Kai can never get them to do any training when there together so he normally gives up and goes off somewhere with Ray."

"What do you mean goes off somewhere with Ray?"

"Don't you know? There dating" max said smiling

Oliver suddenly stopped his eye's wide in shock "wait, the famous cold hearted ice prince is gay!"

"Yep, kai is gayer than Christmas" max giggled as he pulled on Oliver's hand to get him moving again "I heard from kai that Johnny was going out with Tala."

"Yeah" Oliver sighed "all they do is argue"

"What about Enrique and Robert are they going out with anyone"

"Not at the moment, Enrique goes threw girls like Tyson does food and Robert, well I don't really talk to him much so I'm not sure" as Oliver finished what he was saying they finally arrived at the hotel max was saying in. the unicorn reluctantly let go of Max's hand and turned away from him "au revoir max"

Oliver was about to leave but before he could max grabbed his wrist stopping him from leaving. "Oliver" max whispered as he walked up behind him so max was only inches away for Oliver's back. "W-will y-you be my b-boyfriend?" max stuttered as his cheeks started to heat up.

There was a long silence creating a sinking feeling in Max's stomach and the knot in his throat to tighten. His hands slipped away from Oliver's wrist as tears showed at the corner of his eyes. Suddenly max spun around and ran off into the hotel leaving Oliver stood there feeling very guilty.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

please review and tell me what you think! do you like the pairing?


	2. loved

Ok I've been informed by a lovely reviewer that this couple has been done before now so I do apologize for my mistake -sigh- but I think this is the first actual story only about them…I think.

Anyway will you people please review I'll even get down on my hands and knees and beg it I have to!

and i don't own beyblade -sigh- life is so unfair

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max walked threw the door of the hotel room he was staying in with the rest of g-rev, he shut the door with a little more force than he hoped for. His head was down to hide the fact that he was crying as he walked into his bedroom he was sharing with Kenny

He dropped down onto the bed burying his face in his pillow hiding his sobbing. He stayed like this for a few minuets before Ray came into the room looking worried. He gently placed a hand on Max's back rubbing slowly trying to comfort his friend. Ray glanced to the doorway where kai was stood leaning on the door frame with his arms folded. They shared a look before kai nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. "Max, what happened?" ray asked in a soft voice still rubbing Max's back.

Max shook his head mumbling something into his pillow before he sighed and sat up with his back facing Ray. He lifted his sleeve and wiped away the tears before turning around smiling as if nothing had ever happened. "It's nothing Ray I'm just being silly" max said with a little giggle.

"Are you sure?" Ray's eye's where narrow as he looked at Max, he thought he could see sadness in Max's sea blue eyes but if he was it didn't show on his now happy smiling face.

"Yeah" max aid nodding faking a smile. In his heart he just wanted to crawl into a corner and cry but he couldn't let anyone else know that so he hid his true feelings of sadness and pain behind a glowing smile _works every time _he thought as he saw ray drop the matter and smile back at him "god I'm starving, I hope Tyson hasn't ate all the food" he said with a chuckle

"No there's still some left if you want me to make you something" ray smiled as he walked to the bedroom door with max. they walked down the passage from the bedrooms and entered the bright living room.

Max stopped suddenly when he saw Oliver standing in the living room talking quietly with kai in a corner. As soon as Oliver saw Max he stopped talking to kai and walked over to max "max….I…. I talk with you….privately?" the American didn't bother to answer he just spun around walking back to the room he had just left, Oliver took this as a yes and followed him taking a deep breath before he walked into the bedroom shutting the door silently behind him.

Ray frowned feeling very confused and looked over at kai who was smirking as he leaned on the fireplace in the living room. Kai stood up and walked over to ray smiling as he raised his hand brushing ray's cheek before leaning down so he was breathing on ray's ear "you look so cute when your confused kitten" kai whispered gently nipping the sensitive tip before kissing down his ear to his neck making the tiger purr.

"Dude, do ya think you could do that somewhere else I can't hear the t.v." Tyson said looking over the back of the sofa.

"Shut up Tyson." kai growled back before he pulled ray into there bedroom for a little more privacy.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Max stopped in the middle of the room keeping his back to the door as he heard it close. "What are you doing here Oliver?" the American whispered trying to keep his voice steady.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for my actions earlier or lack of actions. I really really like you max and I'd love to be your boyfriend" Oliver said a hint of pink marrying his features

Max spun around a little more than shocked "What! But earlier..."

Oliver smiled slightly and moved forward so that he was closer to max "I guess I was in shock earlier and didn't know what to say. It's not every day that a kind, thoughtful and very beautiful person asks them to be their lover. I hope you will forgive me" max blushed and nodded as he moved closer to Oliver shyly slipping his arms around the unicorn's slender waist and snuggling into his shoulder. Max pulled away after a few minutes and pulled Oliver onto the bed and under the covers where he snuggled into Oliver's side. They smiled at each other before max leaned forward kissing the unicorn before they both closed their eye's and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Two hours later and kai was starting to get worried so he decided to go check on the young bladers. Kai stood outside Max's door and knocked lightly. When he didn't get any answer he silently opened the door and smiled at the sight before him silently shutting the door again he walked back into the living room smirking. "Kenny, you're going to have to sleep in here tonight" kai said as he went to sit on Ray's lap quietly telling him about max and Oliver.

A few minuets later and Kai started glaring at Kenny in annoyance, realizing that the computer whiz hadn't heard a word he said. "Kenny! Kenny!" kai snapped trying to get the chiefs attention but when that didn't work he decided to tale a more hands-on approach "Kitten, pass me that pillow" the Russian took the pillow from ray, stood up and walked behind Kenny. He raised the pillow in the air and swiftly brought it down with as much force as possible hitting Kenny across the side of the face.

Kai smirked triumphantly as he chucked the pillow back at ray who tried to catch it but missed because was laughing so hard at the terrified look on Kenny's face. "Kai, what was that for?" Kenny whined as he straitened his glasses.

"It was for not paying attention when I'm talking to you"

Kenny thought about being cheeky and saying 'what' back, pretending that he hadn't heard him but he knew that would only piss kai off more so he decided to go with a sensible reaction "O you where you talking to me, I didn't hear you."

Kai glared at Kenny making him squirm uncomfortably. The phoenix sight feeling too tired to argue or repeat himself spun on his heel, storming off to his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Ray sighed knowing that he'd have to put up with a very pissed off phoenix tonight and glared at Kenny a little for putting him in a bad mood. He told the chief that he had to sleep on the sofa tonight before saying goodnight to everyone and heading to his and kai's room in hopes of calming him down.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

please please please review! please! i need to know if you think it's good or not?


	3. unfaithful

A few months had passed since Max and Oliver had got together and they where both now in America with there teams for a new beyblade chamionship.

Max was sat in the all stars changing room after rejoining them for the new tournament. He was tinkering with Draciel humming to himself as he thought about being able to see Oliver after his match with the Majestics_ hmmm……he always tastes so sweet. Maybe I can take him to see my favorite places in Los Angeles or maybe …………aaaa I need to stop thinking about him…………… hay I know, we could walk along the beach later, the sun would be setting and I'd pull him to me and kiss his soft velvety lips then I'd look deep into his violet eyes gently stroke his green hair and whisper I love you into his ear before I pushed him down onto the soft sand and ……bugger………come on Maxie pull yourself together and start concentrating on the next match or I'll end up losing _

Rick walked in the room and looked around smiling to himself when he saw that the only other person there was Max. He walked over to him and waited, after a few minuets he started to get frustrated that Max hadn't noticed him "hay Max, Max, MAX!" he waited……still dead to the world. "hay Max look a flying chocolate bar"

"Oooo where?" Max said as he franticly looked around as Rick burst out laughing.

"God Max you're a dumb ass, not even Tyson would fall for that." He said in between laughing

Max narrowed his eyes and started glaring at Rick "did you want something?"

Rick suddenly smiled he put his hands on the wall behind Max at either side of his head. leaned back until he felt the cold stone wall touch the back of his head, max started to feel very uncomfortable as Rick's face slowly got closer to his. "I want" Rick paused as he closed the small gap between them so that his lips where millimeters away from Max's "you!" he whispered before he pushing his lips against Max's and slamming his wrists up against the wall making him whimper and shut his eyes.

"Maxie I don't think I can-" Oliver stopped at the site before him, a mown coming from Max who was pinned to the wall as Rick straddled his legs. Tears ran from Oliver's eyes as he felt his heart breaking. He turned around bumping into Johnny and then running past him down the corridor out of site.

Johnny could see the tears rolling down Max's cheeks and knew that he wasn't participating in this willingly so the Scott motioned for Robert and Tala to come over. The three boys quickly barging into the room grabbing Rick and slamming him down on the floor where Johnny decided to give him a good punch in the gut.

Tala had gone over to Max, who was now full out crying, helping him up he thought that it best to get him out of Rick's sight so he decided to lead him to the Blitzkrieg Boys room. As soon as Kai saw Tala walk threw the door with Max crying he silently walked over rapping his arms around Max who continued to sob into Kai's shirt. "What happened?" the phoenix asked as he looked down at the shaking boy.

"I'm not really sure but when we walked in Rick was pinning Max to the wall kissing him. Oliver unfortunately seems to have got the wrong idea and ran off somewhere." Tala said shrugging as if it was something normal.

Kai silently nodded pulled Max back and ran his finger threw Max's golden locks then brought his hand back around but he stopped when he saw the red on his hand Kai's eye's narrowed into a glare before he mumbled "I'm going to kill him" in Russian.

Tala smirked "you might not have a chance, Johnny and Robert are with him at the moment, educating him in the different ways of making someone scream in pain without causing to much damage to his body" he replied in Russian smirking at the thought of pain.

……………………..

Oliver ran along the corridors and up flights of stairs to the roof of the stadium. Once he was onto the roof he stopped running and walked to the edge sighing he leaned on the wall resting his head on his arms, tears still running down his face.

He heard the door to the roof open then close again but he didn't bother turning around because he already knew who it was. A hand rested on his back running up to his shoulder where he was gently pulled back and turned around to stare into sky blue eyes, His blond friend pulling him into a tight embrace running his hand up and down Oliver's back to help comfort him.

Oliver leaned back and looked up at his best friend they starred at each other for a while before the blond boy lifted his hand and brushed away Oliver's tears then running his hand along his jaw and around his neck pulling him forward into a kiss, there tongs slipping together as the other boys hands traveled lower down the unicorns body.

Realizing what he was doing Oliver pushed his friend back "stop!" he shouted as he stepped towards the doors back into the stadium

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry. I can't, I-I'm in love with max" he said as he looked at the floor.

The blond boy sighed nodding "we better get going your match is first"

………………………..

After a few minuets of silent tears Max final stopped crying and looked up at Kai, smiling. "Thanks Kai, but I better get going my next match starts soon" he whispered as he stood up and walked out the door. Kai and the rest of the blitzkrieg boys staring after him confused.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oooo the drama! Heehee. Ok there is one more chapter left……I think……but I might do a 5th chapter

Can ya guess who the blond hitting on Oliver is? It's not that hard to figure out….how many bladers are there with blond hair and blue eyes…..hmm lets see there are five bladers it could be. So who is it?

Tell me if you would like a 5th chapter or not? And should I get Oliver to wup Ricks ass in a beyblade match?


	4. reunion

Max walked into the arena where his match was going to be held moving to stand with his team, but as far away from Rick as possible. after the usual intro Max walked up to the bay dish and stood directly in front of Oliver. The cover of the dish was pulled back to reveal a volcano dish with larva running around the outside and a stone platform in the middle with smaller platforms around the edge.

The countdown started and then they both launched there blades onto the platform in the centre of the dish. Oliver stared at the two blades on opposite sides of the platform then glanced up at his opponent. Max had his head hung not looking at Oliver or his blade, just staring at the floor trying to think of something to say but he had this nagging feeling that someone was saying his name.

"Max!" Oliver shouted as his blade slammed into Draciel finally getting the blond to look up as the force sent his skidding back along the floor. Oliver shook his head smiling as he looked at his startled opponent "Max, you really need to focus more and not space out like that"

"O….I …err….sorry" Max mumbled with a blush making Oliver giggle.

"It's alright Maxie, I'm not mad at you. I know now you didn't do anything wrong. Johnny told me what Rick did to you just before the match started...But we really do need to talk after this is over." Oliver said as Unicolyon dodged an attack by Draciel. Max only nodded as he focused on the match and A few agonizing minuets later and Draciel was catapulted from the dish by Unicolyon.

Oliver and Max walked over to a corner so they could talk as the next match between a fired up Johnny and a very pissed off Rick began. "Max I'm really sorry I just ran off like that automatically thinking the worst of you."

"n-no it's ok. I would have probably done the same thing. But I still feel really bad, I shouldn't have let him do that to me so easily." Max whispered with tears in his eyes. Oliver saw this and pulled him into a tight embrace gently stroking Max's blond hair.

"Max." Oliver sighed reluctantly pulling Max back "when I was on the roof…Enrique came after me and…..well…..erm….we…..umm…..kind of……kissed." Oliver stammered as he looked at the floor in shame.

There was a long silence before Max spoke "well….….I guess that makes us even" he said laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head. Oliver looked up before lunging at him making them both fall over as he hugged Max as close as possible.

Oliver sat up straddling Max's legs and his hands on the blonds chest as he stared down at the smiling Max "can we promise that we'll always tell each other everything?" he asked Max as he ran his fingers along the blonds cheek. Max nodded, grabbing Oliver's shirt he dragged him down into a heated kiss that created a chant of "awwww" from the crowd in the bey stadium.

They both pulled away just as Rick sent Salamalyon flying into the wall above where Max and Oliver where lying on the floor. Oliver narrowed his eyes at Rick and stood up pulling Max with him before retrieving Salamalyon from the wall and walking back over to his team mates pulling Max with him.

Now the Majestics and PPB All Stars where in a tie situation there would be one last match between Oliver and Rick. They both walked up to the dish and launched after the countdown. Neither of them wasting any time before there blades slammed into each other, releasing their bit beasts. After a few minuets of relentless attacking Oliver slammed Unicolyon into Rick's blade with so much force that it flew out the dish shattering, so the remains of the blade lay at the Americans feet. "You ever come near Max again and your blade wont be the only thing broken" Oliver said calmly as his blade flew back into his hand. The unicorn shot one more glare at Rick before he turned around to see the smiling faces of his teammates.

Robert walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder and nodding "well done" was all he had to say as he stepped to the side so Max came into view. He had his eyes to the floor and one of his hands where playing with a strand of hair. The blond glanced up and blushed when he saw the unicorn staring at him, walking forwards a little so he was close enough to touch Olivier. Max looked up and starred deep into his violet eyes before smiling and throwing his arms around Oliver's neck pulling him into another heated kiss.

They would have stayed like that forever if Johnny hadn't started shouting in their ear at how embarrassing it was and they should get a room! Oliver pulled away and smiled not needing any words to describe how happy he was at the moment he just pulled Max close and hugged him once more before they left the arena

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

awww lol. ok ok this probably sucked but theres one more chapter and then its complete yay!

and sorry this took soooo long i just started work so i havnt had much time to do anything.

please please review. and the next chappy is a beach party.


	5. decisions

A hot and sweaty Max had been the only thing Oliver had been able to think about for the past 30 minuets. His little American had been playing volleyball with some of the blitzkrieg boys and white tiger x for the last hour and now all of the boys where shining with sweat, even the famous ice prince had melted in the heat.Oliver smiled at the thought of the how strange it was for the Russian team to be playing volleyball, all of them walking around topless in the heat.

Max walked over and dropped down beside the unicorn panting. His upper body glistening with sweat as his chest heaved up and down. Glancing over he saw Oliver staring at him, eyes filled lust. Max smirked and stretched himself out on the sand running his hand up his chest seductively then looked at Oliver winking. "Like what you see?"

"Who wouldn't" Oliver whispered back as he leaned over kissing Max gently on the lips, tracing his fingers up the Americans chest. Max shivered and looked deep into Oliver's eyes smiling sliding his fingers along the unicorn's cheek and around his neck. "What do you want to do now Maxie?"

"Hmm…I want to stay like this forever" the turtle said with a warm smile.

"I didn't mean that" Oliver giggled before he took on a more serious tone "I meant what do you want to do with our relationship. Are you ready to move to the next level?"

Max looked up at Oliver puzzled for a second then started blushing. "Ummm, well I…I don't really know if I'm ready."

"Its ok Max, I don't want us to rush into anything" Oliver whispered running his fingers threw Max's golden hair.

The blond lifted his head kissing Oliver and sitting up at the same time. "I need to go ask Kai something, I won't be long" Max said standing up and walking over to the phoenix "Kai can me-"

"No"

"But you-"

"I said no" Kai growled folding his arms

"But Kai! I really need to ask you something" Max whined giving Kai his best puppy dog eyes.

The Russian sighed and pulled Max further down the beach away from the other blader's "This better be good"

"Ummm well….Oliver wants to take our relationship to the next level…." Max stopped trying to think of the right way to explain his problem.

"And? What does that have to do with me?" Kai snapped as he started to get impatient

"Well I'm worried about it. I've never been touched _their_ before"

"Why don't you talk to ray about this?"

"Well…I wanted to know if it hurt or anything….and…um well I thought you would know because…….you're the uke in your relationship"

Kai's eyes widened and he started blushing as he glared at Max "what makes you think I'm the uke?" he growled out

Max moved back a little "ummm well…..I just assumed….when you're with ray you looks so….innocent…"the American took another step back as he whispered out the last word hoping Kai hadn't heard.

The enraged phoenix growled and was about to kill Max but he was stopped as a red headed grabbed him from behind "face it Kai, your more uke than any of the other bladders here"

"I am not" Kai shouted, blushing even more as he tried to get away from the person who had grabbed him. "Tala!! Let me go!"

"God Kai, don't start having another hissie fit" Tala said letting go of his team mate.

"Umm…..Tala why have you come over here anyway?" Max asked

"I saw Kai about to kill you so I thought I'd come watch" he replied shrugging "what did you say to get him so pissed?"

"I needed some advice about…umm….well my relationship and I though because Kai's uke tha-"

"I am not the uke!" Kai shouted cutting Max off. He crossed his arms and turned around so he had his back to the two teens. "if you don't think you're ready Max you shouldn't do anything"

"Or you could just get f-" the wolf got cut off as Kai grabbed the back of his collar dragging him away from Max.

0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

A few hours later and Max had finally made his decision. He was walking along the beach with Oliver watching the sun set when he stopped and stood in front of the unicorn, taking both his hands in his. The American took a deep breath before starting to talk "Oliver, I've been thinking about what you said earlier and I think that I'm ready to move our relationship onto the next level….if you still want to that is"

Oliver smiled pulling Max into a tight hug "I love you Max, but are you sure your ready?" the turtle only nodded holding tightly onto his lover, resting his head on the unicorns shoulder as the sun went past the horizon behind them. The sky turning shades of gold's and oranges while the young could looked deep into each others eyes before sharing a passionate kiss.

* * *

cryes i'm so sorry this took soooo long! i'm just really lazy

finally a completed story!


End file.
